Broken
by Jokef
Summary: After Marian's return, Regina is alone again. What will she do? Will she seek revenge or will she accept Robin's wife?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Regina looked at Robin. He had a look of pure joy on his face, holding his wife and son in his arms. He seemed truly happy, smiling like she had never see him smile bevore. She tried to suppress a sob but failed. She had to leave, now. She didn't want anybody to see how much she was hurt. But Regina's gaze was captured by what was happening in front of her. She watched as Marian kneeled down in front of Roland and kissed his forehead. Regina's eyes filled with tears. The child giggled happily and hugged his mother. Marian now stood up and looked into Robin's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Regina whimpered quietly, this hurt so much. Robin looked surprised but didn't complain. 'Why would he?' she thinks 'his wife is back'. She couldn't move, Robin seemed to have forgotten the moments he had spent with her. He was acting as if she had never existed. Did he even lover her? She had believed in happiness and now, everything was gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Regina? Are you ok?"

Regina turned around and looked into Emma's worried eyes.

"Regina-" she tried but the brunette cut her off.

"You...you did this? You brought her back?" she asked. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Look, Regina, I am really sorry! I didn't knwo who she was!"

"Not now, Swan!" Regina tried to keep her voice strong, but there was a waver in her words that she couldn't quite control. She turned away from the blonde, unable to stand the sight of her any longer.

"Regina! Please, wait!"

But the brunette didn't listen and stormed out of the diner without a glance for her or for the newly reunited family.

Now alone, Regina could finally give in to her pain. Warm tears were rolling down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. 'Come on Regina, not now!' , she thought to herself. But she wasn't strong enough to resist to the flow of her emotions. She was now crying softly, a hand on her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her voice. She didn't turn around when she heard the sound of the door opening behind her. She didn't move when she felt the presence of someone next to her.

"Regina, listen...I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean any of this", Emma said. The blonde reached out for Regina's hand. The older woman tensed and finally looked up to her. And Emma could see the pain and the sorrow in her eyes. 'I just saved a life' she thought 'I did the right thing'. She looked at Regina 'Then why do I feel so guilty?'

"Miss Swan, I am done listening to you. Now, please, go back inside and have fun with your charming parents" Regina hissed before turning away. She didn't care if the Savior was following her. She just walked without knowing where she was going. Why hadn't she listened to her mother? 'Love is weakness, do not forget that Regina'. She stroke her lips with her thumb, remembering the kiss she and Robin had shared just minutes ago. A single tear left her eyes and she wiped it away.

"Love is weakness", she said to herself. "Love is weakness, love is weakness!" She started walking faster, "Love is weakness!" Regina was almost running, repeating the same three words over and over again.

Regina didn't stop until she was standing in front of her house. She took a deep breath, opened her front door and entered.

Robin finally looked up, wondering where Regina was. "What happened?" he asked seeing the worried faces around him. The doorbell rang and Emma came in. She looked desperate.

"Robin?" he heard his wife ask. "Robin, what's wrong?"

He suddenly realized. Regina had seen him with his wife. She had seen everything and he hadn't looked at her for once! She had left, surely thinking that he didn't love her. And now she was somewhere out there, wondering why he hadn't come after her, why he had stayed at the diner. How could he not have seen she was no longer here? He had made a big mistake. He had to make sure she was okay. Robin looked at Marian. But how could he leave her here without telling her what happened between him and Regina? He had loved her once...(and he couldn't help asking himself if it was still the case). But Marian was still his wife and his son's mother, he had made a vow. And this was a chance for Roland to have a family again, to have his mother back.

But there was also Regina, the misterious woman he had met a few days ago. The woman that had made him feel whole again. She had opened herself to him and he had seen how fragile and vulnerable, but also how smart and loving she was. Like him, she'd had a dark past and they were both been given a second chance.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Henry's voice.

"Mom?" the boy asked Emma "What did you do?"

The blonde looked down to her son. "I'm so sorry, kid. I didn't know who Marian was. I couldn't know that she was...Robin's wife" she sighed deeply "I guess I messed up pretty bad".

Henry stepped back and looked at his birthmother angrily. "Yes you did! And why aren't you with her right now? She needs someone, she can't be alone!" Emma nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"She wanted to be alone, Henry. She has made herself pretty clear about that". The boy looked at the Savior in disbelief. "That is because she doesn't want to see _you._ She will listen to me, I know it"

"Henry, wait!" Emma said. But it was too late. The boy had already left the diner and started running after Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thank you for the follows and favourites :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Regina closed the door behind her. She was exhausted. Her hands were shaking, her legs gave way beneath her and she fell on the floor. Her heavy breathing echoed throughout the empty house. She was alone. Again. She had lost everything, again. She got back on her feet and walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of wine from her shelf. She had to dull her pain.  
>Regina went to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. She took a sip from the wine and sighed. The tears that had started to dry up were quickly replaced by fresh ones.<p>

She had believed that she could love again, that she could even have her own happy ending. She scoffed and brought the bottle to her mouth. How could she have been so naïve? Villains didn't get happy endings. Everyone knew that. And she was a villain, she was the Evil Queen. No matter how hard she tried to be good, things could only get worse.

Regina startled when she suddenly heard someone knock at her door. Who could that be? She stood up, put her bottle on the coffee table in front of her and slowly walked to the entrance hall. The knocking persisted and the brunette finally looked through th peephole.  
>Henry was standing outside, waiting for her to open.<p>

"Mom? Mom, I know you can hear me! Don't ignore me now, please!", he called. Regina took a deep breath, straightened up and opened the door.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The boy ignored her question and stepped inside the house. He frowned, looking at his mom's red eyes.

"You've been crying", he noticed, stepping closer.

"I am fine", she lied, trying to wipe away her tears "Don't worry".

"No, you're not", he said gently. He took her hand and held it tightly. "Mom, please, come back with me".

Regina shook her head. She would do anything for Henry but what he was asking was too much for her. She cupped his cheek with her free hand and then slolwy stroke his hair.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I need some time to think about all this". The boy looked at her with concern. "But if you came back, we could discuss everything. Mom, I'm sure Robin still loves you. He was just taken by surprise!". His words were like a dagger to Regina's heart. No. She couldn't allow herself to hope for something that she knew wouldn't happen. She had seen the joy on Robin's face when he'd embraced Marian. She attempted a smile , knowing that she wouldn't be able to fool her son."Please Henry. Go back, I'll be fine". Seeing his mother so devastated brought a lump in the boy's throat.

"Mom, please", he begged "You can't be alone, not now". Regina opened her arms and hugged her son tightly. "I've always been alone. I can handle this". A single tear slipped down her cheek. Henry sighed. He knew how stubborn Storybrooke's mayor could be."Okay", he said "but if you need me..."

"I know, thank you", Regina said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. Her son slowly stepped outside and started walking away. "I love you", he said "do never forget that". Regina swallowed thickly before answering.

"I love you, too".

* * *

><p>Regina went back to the living room where she had left her bottle. She didn't try to stop her tears this time. She looked at the couch where Robin had confessed his feelings for her and where she had told him about the lion-tatoo. She remembered the moments they had spent together. These had been the best moments of her life. But everything was over now. Regina grabbed the bottle and looked at it in anger. She had done so much to change. She had tried to be good, to make the right decisions. And now? Now she was anything but happy.<p>

She tightened her grip around the bottle.

People didn't really care if she had changed, as long as she wasn't threatening their lives. They would never fully accept her, always thinking that she was going to betray them, always seeing her as what she used to be. The Evil Queen.

Regina let out a scream and tossed the bottle against the wall. She watched as the liquid left a red mark on the white tapestry and then quickly walked back to the kitchen where she took another bottle.

No one loved her. No one ever would.

The bottle crashed on the already stained wall, glass shards flying back across the room, cutting her right cheek. But she didn't care. No one did.

The brunette turned around and looked at the table standing in the living room. No one cared for her. Everyone she had ever trusted had used her. Rumplestiltskin had made her _kill_ her father so that she would cast the curse that had created Storybrooke. Regina's hand ran over the table, taking down everything on it. A flower vase fell down and the water in it left a dark spot on the carpet.

Her own mother had killed her true love and made her marry King Leopold so that she could be more powerful. Regina grabbed the legs of the table and threw it over. The table collapsed on a bookshelf, taking it to the ground.

Emma's voice echoed in her mind, 'You can pretend all you want but we know who you are! And who you will always be!'. This was too much for her to take. Regina let out a raspy scream and unleashed her magic. A violent wind filled the entire house, pulling the paintings from the walls, making every single mirror explode. The shards flew through the air, forming a cyclone around Regina, ripping the curtains off and destroying everything. Some of them cut into her arms and legs. As she felt the pain, Regina let her anger ebb away. She staggered and fell on her knees, lying on what was left of the carpet. Her cuts were bleeding, dizziness overcame her and her vision became blurry.

She slowly lay down and closed her eyes. She felt so empty.

* * *

><p>Robin had brought Marian back to their camp in the forest. She hadn't asked much questions and he was glad. His life was completely messed up and he needed some time to figure things out. His wife was more concerned about their son anyway. She had carried him all the way home, holding him like if she was afraid to loose him again.<p>

Now they were sitting around a fire that the Merry Men had lit. Roland was asleep and they were alone for the first time since Marian had found him. He knew he should be happy that she was back, but all he could do was think about Regina, wonder where she was or if she was okay.

"Robin...you haven't said a word since we came back. What's wrong?". He sighed, but didn't answer.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Marian asked and Robin looked down. "Yes, I am", he said honestly. Marian tensed.

"Do you even know who she is? What she has done?" Her voice was sharp. "She's a monster, Robin!"

"No, she's not!", he countered. "No matter what you think, she has changed!"

Marian's eyes filled with tears. "Please Robin. Stay with me...I don't want you to see her again. I...I need you".

Robin looked at his wife. After all she'd been through, he couldn't just leave. He had to stay with her even if that meant that he couldn't see Regina for a while. 'She will understand', he thought.

* * *

><p>Regina opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding. The cuts on her arms and legs had stopped bleeding, but they still stung. She sat up and looked around her. 'What a mess', she thought.<p>

Then she realized. Marian was not responsible for her pain. No. The only one responsible was Emma. Emma Swan. Regina stood up. 'This is it', she thought 'Emma has to pay for what she has done'.


End file.
